Souvenir de Noël
by Nahira Unsho
Summary: Mathieu admire sa famille enfin réunit pour une nuit de Noël. Il est heureux. Enfin, il le paraît... Quelque chose manque à son cœur, mais jamais il ne pourra la trouver. L'inconvénient d'être un programme... -Matoine- (inspiré d'SLG 102)


**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Mathieu Sommet, Jeanne et les personnalités appartiennent à se premier. Antoine Daniel s'appartient à lui même. Seule l'histoire m'appartient et si un jour, l'un des protagoniste souhaite que je la supprime, je le ferais.

 **RATTING** : K

 _Coucou ! Voici un petit OS de Noël inspiré de l'intro de SLG102 ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Souvenir de Noël

Mathieu regardait ses personnalités, les yeux pétillants comme un ciel étoilé. C'était le première fois depuis qu'il avait passé l'arme à gauche et rejoint l'internet mondial qu'il se sentait... Heureux. Toute sa famille était réunie dans une reconstitution de son appartement, heureuse et joyeuse. Chacun avait reçu un cadeau bien caractéristique de sa personnalité, amenant un sourire radieux sur leurs lèvres.

Tout allait bien, ils en oubliaient même qu'ils n'étaient chacun qu'un programme installé sur un ordinateur.

Enfin... Presque tous le monde. Car l'un des participant de cette petite fête gardait tout de même un goût amer dans la gorge, bien qu'il arrivait à bien le cacher avec ses talents d'acteur pour ne pas assombrir l'ambiance de la pièce. Bien sur, Mathieu était heureux de vivre ce moment, et ses yeux reflétaient sa bonne humeur, mais un poids lourd pesait tout de même sur son cœur. Sa mémoire était elle aussi bien présente à cet événement. Une mémoire à la fois joyeuse et triste. Elle lui rappelait le Noël dernier. Lorsqu'il connaissait encore la sensation de son cœur battre et la joie de retrouver des amis extérieurs. Un souvenir tellement heureux qu'il en était devenu douloureux, bien pire que n'importe quel coup de couteau...

 _ **flash back, une année auparavant**_

Mathieu s'acharnait à rendre son appartement potable en ce jour du 24 décembre 2014, alors que le soleil était quasiment couché. En cette année, il avait décidé de vivre sa fête de Noël avec une personne en particulier et non avec sa famille.

Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'il était amoureux, et presque tout autant qu'il crevait d'envie de déclarer sa flamme à l'élu de son cœur. Mais il n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de faire sa déclaration. Il était temps de passer le cap. Il était un homme adulte nom de Dieu ! Il fallait qu'il arrête de se comporter comme un adolescent sans expérience amoureuse ! Il n'avait que trop attendu. Mieux vaut tard que trop tard, même si c'était difficile.

Il termina son rangement quelques temps plus tard, un peu essoufflé d'avoir couru partout. La nuit régnait à présent sur Paris, et Mathieu décida de jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, histoire de passer le temps. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda le ciel. Celui-ci était magnifiquement dégagé, laissant transparaître une lune d'argent en croissant, ainsi que quelques étoiles suffisamment puissantes pour laisser l'œil humain apercevoir leur éclat malgré l'halo de lumière jaune que produisait la ville. C'était rare de voir un ciel aussi beau que celui-ci pour un hiver à Paris.

Et cela fit doucement sourire le petit châtain qui observait ce spectacle naturel. C'était une nuit parfaite. Mais allait-elle le rester ? Mathieu perdit son sourire en baissant doucement les yeux. Bien évidemment, il redoutait la réaction de son beau lorsqu'il lui ouvrira son cœur. Son ciel restera-t-il étincelant ou allait-il s'assombrir ? Le jeune homme priait n'importe quel Dieu pour que la premier hypothèse se réalise.

Il observa encore quelques instants le dehors avant d'entendre résonner la sonnerie de son interphone. Son visage s'illumina d'un sourire comblé alors qu'il se précipitait dans l'entrée pour autoriser l'entrée du bâtiment à son invité. Il n'attendit que quelques secondes avant que le son d'un poing toquant à sa porte ne parvienne à ses oreilles. Il ouvrit en hâte la cloison de bois pour retrouver le grand Antoine Daniel derrière, un immense sourire éclairant son visage.

Mathieu sentit son cœur battre soudainement plus vite, emballé par la présence de son élu.

 **« Salut bro ! Vas-y rentre !,** articula-t-il en s'effaçant de l'entrée pour permettre à son invité d'entrer.

 **Salut mec ! »**

Le duo rentra dans le salon, commençant déjà à plaisanter comme ils en avait toujours la naturelle habitude. Le nouveau venu avait apporté quelques bières au cas ou, ce qui ne fut pas une mauvaise idée en sachant que l'hôte avait oublié d'en acheter dans la journée.

Ils passèrent une longue soirée à pinailler comme des enfants, heureux de se retrouver ainsi à deux pour ce soir de Noël. Il avait également lancé une série sur le téléviseur mais ils ne faisaient pas réellement attention à ce qu'il s'y passait.

Les heures passèrent rapidement, le dîner passa sans encombre, toujours dans la bonne humeur et dans une ambiance convivial. Cependant, l'estomac du plus vieux se faisait de plus en plus douloureux au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Son stresse montait sans qu'il puisse vraiment le contrôler. Heureusement qu'il savait cacher ses émotions.

La fin de la nuit commençait doucement à arriver et l'ambiance s'en ressentait, devenant beaucoup plus calme.

Il était temps.

Mathieu s'assit bien en face d'Antoine qui le regarda d'un air sceptique, se questionnant sur le nouveau comportement de son ami. Le châtain baissa un peu les yeux en cherchant ses mots puis il prit une grande inspiration avant de relever son regard pour le plonger dans l'océan chocolaté qui lui faisait face.

 **« Écoute Antoine... Faut que je te dise quelque chose... Mais c'est un peu délicat...**

 **Tu me fais peur là Mathieu. »**

L'hôte lui lança un sourire rassurant pour bien montrer que ce n'était rien de grave. C'est vrai que sa façon de communiquer était un peu effrayante dans certains contextes.

 **« Alors voilà... Je... »**

Il se mordit les lèvres, avec la sensation que son cœur allait exploser. Pourquoi était-ce si dur ?

 **« Oui... ?** , reprit Antoine alors qu'un léger sourire apparaissait au coins de ses lèvres. »

Aurait-il comprit ? Bordel, pourquoi il n'aidait pas le pauvre châtain qui était littéralement en train de mourir de stresse ?

 **« Je... J'éprouve des sentiments... à ton égard... »**

Mathieu ferma les yeux, à la fois soulagé d'avoir libéré son cœur d'un gros poids mais aussi angoissé comme jamais. Étoile ou ténèbres ?

Il attendit quelques secondes sans rien entendre à part son cœur battre la chamade. Finalement, il sentit le chevelu se lever du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis. L'hôte commença doucement à paniquer. Alors il allait partir ? Fuir ? Après tout, c'était compréhensible...

Mais sa crainte fut vite balayée par la douce sensation de lèvres sucrées sur les siennes. Il sentit des bras l'entourer, presque par protection, puis il rouvrit les yeux alors que le contacte des lèvres se brisait. Il vit deux prunelles sombre le fixer, bien qu'elles étaient illuminées. Tout comme devait l'être les siennes. Il ne sentit pas son sourire s'agrandir plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

 **« Moi aussi je t'aime Mathieu,** fit la voix douce du brun. »

Le plus petit ne put que s'abandonner à son bonheur, alors que son cœur explosait de joie, entamant un nouveau baiser langoureux.

Le ciel resta étincelant et clément ce soir là.

 _ **fin du flash back**_

Mathieu souriait. Ce souvenir avait toujours eu le don d'embellir ses journées... Avant de la rendre complètement déprimante. Il était mort. Il était dans un ordinateur. Il était... Seul. Sans Antoine. Sans amour. Et ça, Jeanne aura beau tenter de lui faire plaisir en réalisant une belle fête de Noël, elle ne pourra jamais le rendre véritablement heureux. Son amant lui manquait trop. D'ailleurs, comment allait-il là haut ? Dans la vrai vie ? Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Mathieu espérait juste qu'il ne se ruine pas la vie avec sa mort récente. Déjà qu'il se sentait seul, il ne voulait pas rendre ses proches aussi déprimés qu'il l'était.

Ouais...

Une déprime longue et éternelle.

Parfois, il se dit qu'il aurait préféré vraiment mourir plutôt que d'être incarné en un programme.

Mais il fit semblant. Semblant d'être comblé. Il ne voulait pas transmettre de mauvaises onde à sa famille. Et à Jeanne.

Faire semblant.

Toujours.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Bon je sais c'est pas joyeux joyeux... Désolée ! Mais je suis comme ça j'y peux rien :')_

 _Sachez que cet OS peut amener à une suite. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai une idée de fic, et cet OS peut être un prologue ! Je dis ça je dis rien :3_

 _Aller, je vous laisse ! N'oubliez pas la review !_

 _Bonne fête surtout ! Cookies et câlins !_


End file.
